Miranda Islett
=Miranda Mitchell= Name: Miranda Katrina Islett Gender: Female Age: 22 Birthdate: August 19, 2006 Birthplace: Brookings, SD Hometown: Seattle, WA Height: 5'8" Build: Slim, almost childlike Hair: Long, straight, silver hair, usually done back in a ponytail Eyes: Deep violet Parents: Janice and Samuel Mitchell Status: Married to Quinn Islett IM Screen Name: TheTempest247 Player: Grim Theme Song: I'm Only Sleeping, by The Beatles Appearance Miranda wears T-shirts, shorts, and sandals when she can get away with it, and warmer clothes the rest of the time. She also wears a thin wristwatch. Personality Miranda is younger than she appears. Though her physical age is 24, she claims to be only 22 in conversation. She's rarely as straightforward as that, however, unless whatever she's saying is obvious to the viewer. To her, most pauses in conversation are awkward, though not all are. She tends to sit back and sing songs by the Beatles and other bands with psychedelic or strange imagery, quietly philosophizing about dreams and reality. At times she tends to blur the lines. She has somnambulism, and so will interact with people as though they were the ones in her dreams. Power Miranda is a Dreamtalker; in essence, she can enter your sleeping state and talk with you. She can't change anything about the dream environment (and won't be able to with her power) but the environment she appears in is always constant. It's a small tea-room, with a table, chairs, and a small tea-pot with two finely-crafted teacups. A person can resist this power, but since all she really does is talk in a neutral environment, it's not really all that much of a threatening power. Currently, she is able to enter another person's dream while asleep, or to interrupt mid-dream and ask to talk. Background Miranda was a perfectly normal girl. She was happy with her life, happy with her family, and happy about her dreams. Then, due to some still-unknown medical condition, she fell comatose the day before she entered the fifth grade. For two and a half years, she remained in a coma, seeming almost dead were it not for her physical reactions and sometimes-mumblings. However, CAT scans showed her brain to be functioning well, and at one point she was lucid enough that she recognized people, though she gave them the wrong names. Therefore, they kept up hope. Midway through October, she woke. Something seemed off about her, but nobody could pin their finger on what until she got home, when they noticed her silver hair and deep violet eyes. They asked her what had happened during the coma. Slowly, she told them about her dream world, its inhabitants, the people she'd made friends with. How she had requested things, how she had been almost a Goddess... and how she had asked for a favor upon returning to the real world. She was surprised, but not shocked or overwhelmed, to find out that she was now twelve, though still a few months from turning 13. Fortunately, the schools being in the US School System, it was incredibly easy for her to make up what she'd missed of the fifth grade. However, she was still two to three years older than anyone in her class, a condition that would never change. In her sophomore year of high school, she met Quinn Islett, who she has recently become engaged to. Currently, she's finishing up her degree in psychology and philosphy education by student teaching. Miranda's Dream Realm Because this figures so heavily into her backstory, Miranda's dream realm gets a full look-over. The fields are flowing with tangerine-colored grass, and the flowers are all beautiful cellophane. The rain is purple, the skies are the color of marmalade during the day and diamond-filled at night. The people who live there are about as varied as the songs her parents listened to. Under the ocean (where people can breathe normally, and where one of Miranda's residences was) lives The Octopus. Next door to Miranda's shore residence live Mr. Kite and The Free Bird, and across the street is Lucy of the Sky. Lady Madonna lives down the road with all her children. There were also Jack and Diane, Runcio and Balthasar, and The Walrus, as well as many others. The local band is Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, who play at Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club for the rocking-horse people and the aliens, who owned a literal "space ship" - which Miranda has boarded several times. The places were strange, and there were some people that Miranda feared. In particular, she feared the people who lived in and around the Fires of Unknown Origin, and would often hide from the Shooting Shark. The only time she actively undid anything in her dream realm, however, was when Runcio decided to pick up the Black Blade. And yes, Miranda had the power to create and undo. She was as a young Goddess. But the Free Bird knew that Miranda couldn't stay forever, and told her a few days before her time was up. She asked if she could twist the dream-fabrics just a little, to give her something of her divinity when she left. The Free Bird, who governed her dream realm, would only allow a tiny twist. Miranda chose to twist her ability to talk in dreams, changing it from just her dream residents to anyone who was sleeping - though the Free Bird warned her that she'd have to be awake to talk in sleeping peoples' dreams, unless she got better with it. She agreed, and she was allowed to twist the dream-fabrics.